Black Materia (Final Fantasy VII)
and the Black Materia.]] The Black Materia is a mysterious and incredibly powerful Materia, as well as one of the oldest, having existed since the time of Jenova and the Ancients in Final Fantasy VII. It and its counterpart, the White Materia, are the two unique Materia, there being only one of each. It is used to summon the "Ultimate Destructive Magic", Meteor, which has the power to destroy the entire Planet. Few knew truly of its existence, let alone how to use it. Story After Sephiroth fell into the Lifestream following the events of the Nibelheim Incident, he began his plan for ultimate domination of the Planet. Immersed in the Lifestream, he learned of the existence of the ancient and dangerous Black Materia and formed the crux of his plan around this artifact. His plan was to use the Black Materia to cast Meteor upon the Planet and absorb the Lifestream energy as it would rush to the wound and become a god. Upon learning of this plan, the party rushes to the Temple of the Ancients, where the Black Materia rests, to try to stop Sephiroth from obtaining it. They discover the temple itself is the Materia, transfigured by the Ancients. It could only be shrunk back into Materia by solving its puzzles from the inside, at which time, the person attempting to obtain the Materia would be crushed inside the Black Materia, as a final defense against any evil trying to use it. Cait Sith offers to use his mechanical body to solve the puzzles. Unlocking the Black Materia, he is crushed inside, but a second Cait Sith arrives to take the first's place. Cloud retrieves the Black Materia, but Sephiroth bends his will through the Jenova cells in Cloud's body and forces Cloud to pass it over to his control. After defeating Jenova∙DEATH in Whirlwind Maze, the party reclaims the Black Materia. Cloud can entrust it to either Barret Wallace or Red XIII, although no matter whom he gives it to, the ending is still the same. Sephiroth tricks the holder of the Black Materia into giving it up, so that it may be delivered to Sephiroth's true form resting in a Materia cocoon within the Whirlwind Maze. Sephiroth uses it to summon Meteor before the Weapons awaken, and the Materia is never to be heard of again. Appearance and Power As its name suggests, the Black Materia is dark in color, appearing purple, blue, or black depending on the light. The Materia is large enough to fill the holder's palm. In its transfigured form, the Temple of the Ancients, it is in the shape of a ziggurat (step pyramid), with its entrance at the top of a long staircase in a manner similar to the pyramids of the Aztecs. Within it are several passages, some of which have carved murals. The Black Materia is easily the strongest known Materia. Sephiroth can only utilize its power among the great amount of Lifestream energy at the Northern Crater. Other appearances ''Final Fantasy Tactics In ''Final Fantasy Tactics, there is an Artefact that can be obtained from an Errands called Black Materia. Its description is the following: ''Dissidia Final Fantasy ''.]] The Black Materia is visible during one of Sephiroth's HP attacks, also called Black Materia . After a period of time, the attack summons a meteor to strike opponents. Depending on how long Sephiroth charged, he will either summon a small meteor that fires quickly on a downward angle from over his head, or summon a large meteor over the opponent's head that slowly drives them downward. It costs 40 CP to equip and 300 AP to master. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Black Materia returns as one of Sephiroth's HP attacks. It now costs 30 CP to equip and 150 AP to master. Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Sephiroth uses an attack called Black Materia which shares the animation with Cloud's Meteorain and Zack's Meteo Shots. Though there is no physical Black Materia seen in the attack, it is only in name, but not in appearance. Kingdom Hearts II When using his Meteor attack, Sephiroth rises into the air and extends a hand, at which point a deep red orb of energy with a black aura appears and summons a barrage of meteors to attack Sora. Due to the orb's color, dark aura and power to summon meteors, this may be intended as a reference to the Black Materia. Merchandise Because of its ties to Sephiroth, the Black Materia has often been released in merchandise as an item related to him, and is the focus of several ''Final Fantasy pendants and keychains. Gallery it:Antimateria Category:Final Fantasy VII Category:Key Items Category:Final Fantasy VII Items Category:Materia